The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of New Guinea Impatiens plant, botanically known as Impatiens hawkeri, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Odyolympus’.
The new Impatiens is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in De Kwakel, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new drought-tolerant New Guinea Impatiens cultivars with numerous large flowers and attractive foliage and flower coloration.
The new Impatiens originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in May, 2002, of a proprietary selection of Impatiens hawkeri identified as code number 200101-05, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Impatiens hawkeri identified as code number 200020, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The cultivar Odyolympus was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in De Kwakel, The Netherlands in July, 2003.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings propagated in a controlled environment in De Kwakel, The Netherlands since October, 2003 has shown that the unique features of this new Impatiens are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.